The Nightmares of Lithuania
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: Lithuania has a nightmare about Poland...and a dress... I have no clue. Rated T for implied things


Uhhhh...

What happened? Why-

_Why am I tied to a chair?_

_AND WHY AM I ONLY IN MY BOXERS?!_

"Like, hey Liet!"

"Pol-Poland? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"Like, I wanted to see you in a dress!"

"Wh-what?"

"I know you, like, totally heard me!"

"Wha, why...?"

"I made a deal with Russia! He, like, _totally_ let me borrow you so that I could make you wear a dress! You just have to wear it at his house when he has guests over!"

"You- YOU WHAT?!"

"Like, totes man, you're gonna, like, LOVE the dress!"

Poland left the room, leaving me tied to a chair.

Deals with Russia never end well, so I can only assume that-

"Like, here it is!"

"Is... that what I think it is?"

"Like, I dunno. What do you think it is? I think its a dress! A CUTE dress! Totally gonna match your skin!"

"THATS A MAIDS OUTFIT! IT WON'T EVEN COVER MY BUM!"

"Like, I _know, _right?"

"NO! Im not wearing _that!_"

It was a small, black and green, lacy strapless maids dress, that BARLEY covered the bum area and just BARLEY covered the goods in the front.

"You, like, totes have to, man. I made a deal."

"NO, POLAND! PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

"Too late, Little Liet! You look sexy..."

"What?!"

I looked down to see he had gotten it on me somehow, and yet, I was _still_ tied to the chair.

"This is a good look for you, Liet! You look gooood..."

"Poland! Stop it! What are you saying?!"

"Like, I want you for me, Liet. Alllllllllll mine..." Poland started to walk closer.

"NO!" I struggled against the ropes holding me in place. "POLAND! STOP IT! GO-GO AWAY!"

"No! You KNOW you want me!"

"NO I DON'T!"

He cupped his hand around my face.

"Liet," he growled, "Admit it!"

"FINE! I DO! JUST DON'T RAPE ME!"

"Too late, Liet. Too late."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lithuania sat straight up in the bed he shared with Poland.

Poland.

_Poland. _

"Ahh!" Lithuania jumped out of the bed.

"Hmm? Liet, whats wrong?"

"NO! Don't... don't...please...don't..."

"Liet, you ok?"

"DON'T CALL ME LIET!"

Poland, who had been a little groggy before, looked over at Lithuania, wide awake, in surprise. He seemed really upset.

"Like, whats wrong, Lithuania?"

"I...no...stay away..."

Poland hurt a bit. Stay away? What happened in his dream?

Poland got up, his insides hurting when they saw Lithuania step away from him, as went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for them. He came back, put it on the nightstand and turned on the light.

Lithuania was looking scared to death. His face drained of blood, leaving it utterly white. He was shaking a bit, trembling.

"Liet- Lithuania, here." He handed Lithuania the hot chocolate, which he took, and let Poland sit next to him on the floor. He took a sip.

"Lithuania, what happened?" A tear rolled down his face. Then another. Pretty soon, he and Poland had both put their hot chocolate away and Lithuania was crying, heavily.

In between shaky, sobbing breaths, Lithuania told Poland what had happened in the dream, all while Poland looked at him in shock.

"Thats...thats what... happened."

"Liet. I would, like, NEVER do that. But..."

"But...?" Lithuania's voice quavered. He didn't like 'buts'.

"Did you, like, mean what you said? In your dream? About...wanting me?"

"I... I don't know." Poland looked over at Lithuania, who was now lost in thought, thinking about what he just said.

"I... think... maybe, yeah. I...want you." Poland smiled.

"Well, like, you can totally have me. I do really like you Liet. Also, I would _love_ to see you in a dress, but I wouldn't force you. Or rape you. That sounds more like France. Whatever, like, anyway, yeah. I like, love you Liet."

Poland leaned over and kissed Lithuania on the temple, causing Lithuania to smile and blush.

"Lets go back to bed."

Poland led Lithuania back to bed, each cuddling with each other as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Lol, what did I just write? Im doing homework in my room when, BAM I'm on the computer typing like a madman. So... Poland tries to rape Lithuania in a dream... **

**WTF, brain?**


End file.
